SelfPreservation
by JadeDragonHawk
Summary: Kurogane's version of 'Child of Ice'. On a world between Piffle and Acid Tokyo, Kurogane runs into an alternate version of himself- with children!


**Written for IceQueen987, because she suggested it :) I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle**

Finally, they were leaving Piffle World. One more feather, and one step closer to getting home; although somehow it seemed like he was leaving home all over again, seeing _her _there... Watching the kids too, he felt a little nostalgic. When he thought of what they'd already been through, all of them... But no, he mustn't think that way, mustn't look back. _'Keep looking ahead...' _

"Kurodaddy's such a good father!" He should have known the mage couldn't keep his mouth shut for more than a minute at any given time. "Worrying about his children"

Sometimes he wondered if Fai could read minds. "Shut up you."

"You shouldn't be embarrassed Kurotan, it's good practice for later." Maybe if he were to trade Sohi to the witch he'd be able to afford a silencing spell. "For when you have kids of your own!" Or maybe a needle and thread would do...

"Me with my own kids?? You wish."

--

Unlike some people (unspecified of course), Kurogane wouldn't describe Mokona's landings as 'fun'. Uncomfortable, undignified and extremely awkward maybe, but certainly not fun. Of course there wasn't much that Kurogane would describe as fun, unless it involved swinging Sohi (or Ginryuu).

But he'd gotten over that, gotten used to tumbling out of the pork bun's mouth, gotten used to watching the kids and making sure one didn't collapse at odd times and the other didn't break his neck looking after her, even (almost) gotten used to Fai's annoying chatter and more annoying secrets.

It was the things that kept popping up out of nowhere that got on his nerves.

Like this spiky haired kid who looked strangely familiar, standing defiantly in front of him and glaring up at him from red eyes.

"What are you looking at, kid?"

"Is that a real sword?"

"What does it look like?! Now get lost.'

"Ah don't be mean Kurochan! What's your name, kid?" Fai spoke up, coming forward to get a better look.

The boy hesitated. "Haganemaru. What's yours?"

"I'm Fai, and this is Sakurachan, Syaorankun, Mokona and Kurotan."

"You mean Kurogane." Everyone turned to stare at Haganemaru, dumbfounded.

"How did you know that, kid?"

"It's your name isn't it?" Haganemaru obviously wasn't giving anything away.

"Do you know a Kuroganesan on this world?" Sakura was the first to voice what everyone was thinking.

"Maru! Maru! What are you doing? It's time for dinner! Father says it's time to come home." A little girl with long black hair was running down the street towards them, her blue gown flapping behind her.

"That's my twin sister Maya..." Haganemaru seemed to feel that the girl's sudden appearance merited an explanation. "I'm talking to the people Maya!"

"You know what Father says about talking to strangers Maru!" Maya had reached them by this point and bent over, trying to gasp for breath and scold her brother at the same time.

"They're not strangers Maya. Look." The boy pointed at Kurogane, who took instant exception. "Oi kid. It's rude to point." Maya looked. She blinked. And then went back to scolding her brother. "He's right Maru, it's rude to point."

"I'll point if I want to!" the boy declared, glaring at Kurogane. Kurogane glared right back at him. Sakura and Syaoran began to back away, sensing trouble. Fai, with his usual disregard for danger, stepped in between the two combatants, effectively breaking up the staring match. "OK, let's not get all worked up now..."

"Oi kids! What do you think you're doing?" The entire group looked up. Striding down the street towards them was Kurogane. Another Kurogane. Dressed in a black hakama that made his red eyes seem to glow and carrying a long scabbard over his shoulder, he made a rather impressive figure. Haganemaru did not seem impressed. "Look at them father! They're the same, see!"

The new Kurogane ran his gaze over the group swiftly, taking them all in in one glance, before turning back to his son. "Yes I see. Now home with you both. It's tea time."

"Yes father." Nose in the air, Maya dragged her protesting brother up the street.

Their father turned back to his alternate soul, who was regarding him with suspicion and not a little surprise. He hesitated, then said "I would tell you never to get married, but..." He looked up the street after the two children. "It might just be worth it." Starting to walk after them he added gruffly "Of course that depends on your point of view..."

--

It was a full ten minutes, when the alternate Kurogane and his children were well out of sight- and earshot- before any one of the group dared to speak. Kurogane had hoped that maybe they would just stay silent; but with a group like the one he was with there would be no such luck.

"Kurodaddy's married!" Mokona giggled and bounded around them. "Kurodaddy's married!"

"But to whom I wonder?" Sakura spoke aloud then blushed guiltily as she realised that Kurogane wouldn't really appreciate her encouraging Mokona.

"Let's run after them and ask!" Mokona bounced eagerly on their shoulders.

"You'd never find them." Syaoran pointed out. "We don't know our way around here remember, they could be anywhere by now."

"If you've all finished discussing this..." Kurogane was fast losing his control over his temper.

"That's interesting..." Fai was musing over something. He grinned. "Well what do you know. Even fate has a sense of self-preservation."

"Huh?"

Fai was carefully stepping out of sword range.

"If you'd seen who it was you were married to, Kurotan, you'd never have gotten married in the first place!"

**The End**

**Please tell me what you thought...**


End file.
